Sakura Haruno Weak no More
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: This story is about Sakura Haruno and her team as she grew up around the age of twelve. Always being ignored and seeing as weak, Sakura leaves Konoha to find power and become stronger. What happens when she returns to her village and she is stronger?
1. Weak

**Summary:** This story is about Sakura Haruno and her team as she grew up around the age of twelve. Always being ignored and seeing as weak, Sakura leaves Konoha to find power and become stronger. Five years later a mystery shinobi wearing a dark cloak enters the village hidden in the leaves with stealth that is unmatched. Who is this mystery person, and why do they have a certain hatred for the remaining members of team seven?

I know you know the answer, but its fun writing it anyways. :P

**Disclaimer: --**Sigh-- I still don't own Naruto....--glares at Naruto--

Naruto: It's not my fault!

Me: --grunts---

_**

* * *

**_

Weak.

_Day after day Sakura would be ignored by her teammates while they trained to be stronger. Naruto and Sasuke would spar while Kakashi would read his Icha Icha Paradise novels._

_**Weak.**_

_Kakashi never offered to train with her, not once. Even when she asked him; she was still denied._ "_Sakura, I don't think that being a kunochi is the right profession for you," Kakashi told her bluntly one day. "Why don't you find yourself a nice boy and settle down and raise a family." Kakashi patted her on the head and walked off. _

_**Weak.**_

_Naruto never noticed her; never tried to help her improve herself and become stronger. "Sakura-Chan stay back, and let me protect you," Naruto stood in front of her one a mission. "I don't want you to get hurt."_

_**Weak.**_

_Sakura had returned from that mission completely ashamed. She had failed to protect her charge and almost blew the mission for the rest of her teams. Sasuke stopped as Team 7 entered the main gate of Konoha. "You are too weak to be a kunochi, Sakura," Sasuke had tolled her. "You are pathetic; **weak."**_

_**Weak.**_

_Kakashi and Naruto just nodded their heads as Sakura began to cry; Sakura sprinted off to her apartment building._

_**Weak**_

Sakura sat in her apartment crying on her bed. She had not left her building for weeks, but none of the boys seemed to notice or care; no one came to visit her. With one last sigh, Sakura stood from her bed and grabbed a black bag that was laying near her closet.

Scanning her closet she shook her head roughly, and only placed a couple scrolls and some kunai inside of the bag.

"I'm leaving," she called to her empty house. Before leaving the house she slipped a black cloak on over her shoulders and shuffled outside.

She gracefully danced atop the rooftops as she ran towards the Konoha gate. Her cloak fluttered quietly in the wind, but Sakura's feet made no noise as she tried to mask her chakra.

"Not like anyone would care that I'm leaving," Sakura said silently while she slipped past the two sleeping guards as she walked out of Konoha. Sakura stopped and took one last look at her home town.

"I will return once I have obtained power," Sakura made a promise to herself. "Once I am no longer... _**weak**_."

* * *

sorry it was soo short, but it is the prologue. No worries, later chapters will be longer. :)


	2. Lone Figure

**Yay! Okay guys; here's the second chapter. I'm pretty sure you will all know who the "lone figure" is, but I don't wont to ruin the surprise for Team Seven.**

Disclaimer: ---sigh--- not yet...

Naruto: not yet what?

Me: I don't own you yet... :(

Naruto:--pats me on the back-- It's okay Scb-Chan, I think it's gonna happen soon.

Me: YAY!!

Naruto:--sweat drops-- Sakucherryblossom does not own Naruto

Me:....yet...

**

* * *

**

Five Years Later

A lone figure stood outside of Konoha. Their chakra was masked, and they were wearing a long black cloak. The person lifted their hand up to their face to reveal a Konoha hi-ate within their grasp. The person seemed to sigh, before placing the head band on to their forehead.

"This is going to be amusing," the cloak figure said as they raced into Konoha; chakra still masked.

The person swiftly dodged people as they headed towards the Hokage building; people only felt a gust of wind as they passed.

Arriving at the Hokage building in less than a minute; the person disappeared in a whirl of black sakura blossoms, and appeared right in front of the Hokage. The person pulled down their hood to reveal long crimson hair, and deep emerald eyes. She quickly bowed to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," the girl said while she lifted her head.

Tsunade just stared at the girl in front of her and laughed. "It's good to see you again," Tsunade said.

The girl nodded, her face an emotionless mask. "I didn't know you were the new Hokage; Tsunade-shistou."

Tsunade nodded, and then pointed to a seat. The girl nodded politely, and sat. She was currently wearing a small red tube top that was sewn over a tight black mesh shirt. She worn tight black shorts that went to her mid thigh, and a small white skirt hung over that. Two long swords hung on the girl's back.

"It has been a while since I have trained you," Tsunade said. "What, five years now? I still remember when you came to me asking for help."

The girl nodded her head and stood. "My goal has been obtained," she said emotionlessly. She looked at Tsunade before she continued. "I wish to be put on a team."

"Of course," Tsunade said with a nod. "There is currently one opening on which what used to be the rookie nine. You will report at training field 6 at 5 am sharp tomorrow morning."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," the girl said with another bow, and left the room. Tsunade shook her head with a chuckle.

"Wait till they see how strong you've become," Tsunade said while watching a blur of black as she watched the girl depart from her window.

The girl ran to where an old apartment once stood. She just took everything in stride, as she saw the fact that it was no longer standing. She stared at he building a little longer, before she headed to a near by forest.

Once she arrived, she silently pulled out a black bag from under her cloak. Sighing she grabbed an apple from the bag, and leaned against a tree. She heard someone coming, and jumped up into the tree effortlessly with her bag.

"You hear we have a new teammate, Teme?" Naruto asked as he walked in the forest.

"I just hope this new person won't be weak like the Sai-guy they replaced Sakura with. Damn she was so weak, too." Sasuke said while walking next to his friend.

"I miss Sakura-Chan though," Naruto said with a sigh. "I feel bad that she left, and it took us so long to figure it out."

"Don't worry about it dobe," Sasuke sighed. "She's probably dead anyways. There is nothing we can do."

"We should go out searching for her Teme!" Naruto yelled as they passed under the tree the girl was hiding in.

"It's been five years Naruto," Sasuke said with a grim expression. "I don't know if Sakura could last that long in the real world without our help."

"You're probably right, Teme," Naruto said with a sigh. The girl was getting a bit angry; they were disturbing her peace. She jumped out from her hiding spot in front of the boys; her cloak was still up, and hid her features from them.

Sasuke and Naruto immediately got into their fighting stances, and the girl got into hers. "So you are wondering about a former teammate?" she asked; her voice low but feminine.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN!?" Naruto demanded as his eyes blurred red.

"I know that Sakura Haruno is dead," she said emotionlessly as she took out one of her katanas.

"How would you know that!?" Sasuke spat out. His eyes had also turned red, but only into the sharingan.

"It is because I killed her," the girl spoke once again without emotion. She looked at the blond haired boy that stood in front of her as he cried out. A seeping red aura surrounded him, and he glared at Sakura.

"WHO ARE YOU TO COME HERE AND TELL US SAKURA-CHAN WAS KILLED!" Naruto yelled thrusting one of the four tails that he had behind him at the girl. "YOU DON'T KNOW SAKURA!"

"But on the contrary," the girl said while dodging Naruto's tails effortlessly. "I knew Sakura Haruno very well. She had pink hair and green eyes. She left the village known as Konoha at age 12; when she felt she no longer was seen as needed on her team."

Naruto started crying. He kept throwing tails at the girl, but didn't even manage to hit her. Sasuke just stood staring at the cloaked figure; he was getting angry.

"How the hell did you get into Konoha?" Sasuke demanded taking out his katana.

The girl seemed to ponder his question a bit before she put her katana back in its holster. "I am here to prove that I have obtain my goal," she said. Taking one last look at the two boys in front of her, she disappeared into a whirl of black cherry blossom petals.

"Who the hell was that?" Naruto asked trying to calm down. Kakashi made himself known as he jumped out of a near tree.

"I believe that is our new teammate Naruto," Kakashi said with a sigh. Naruto's jaw dropped, and Sasuke glared daggers at Kakashi. "I just got back from a meeting with Tsunade. She said that that girl is our new teammate. We are to meet her at our training field at 5 am to test her abilities."

"Hai," Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. They blinked, and then left.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of her Teme," Naruto said dangerously. Sasuke only nodded his head in agreement; he wanted to kill that bitch too.

"Whatever dobe," Sasuke said while heading a different way then Naruto. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Review if you like!

-----Sakucherryblossoms


	3. Sakura?

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Softball tryouts started yesterday, and I've just been completely tired. Here's chapter 3, of _Sakura Haruno: Weak no More._

I hope you like it.

**IMPORANT!: **Right. So I'm going to have my lovely reads choose who Sakura ends up with in the story. Don't worry _Kallou_, I already know that you're down for a GaaraXxSakura, (and if it doesn't end up a SakuraXxGaara I'll make a different fic dedicated to you.) Haha. So your choices are Gaara, Sasuke, or any one else you can think of, or want, or maybe even no one at all. ha. It's your decision.

Loves yous.

------ Sakucherryblossoms

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

The girl with long crimson hair lay next to a river outside of Konoha. She swiftly began taking off her skirt, and placed it next to her sack. Glancing around one last time, she figured that she was alone for sure.

She proceeded to take of the rest of her clothing, her tube top, mesh shirt, and under garment, and also placed them next to her bag. Staring up at the moon, the girl stepped into the river.

She dunked her head under water and rose again. Seeing that the contents of her once red hair in the water; she sighed. "That's what I get for not washing the blood out of my hair in the first place," she whispered silently.

Taking a few minutes she cleaned herself, and then got out of the river. In the moonlight her hair glowed a soft pink. Getting dressed rather quickly she noticed that it was getting later and later. "Hn," she said, "four am."

She heard a rustle in the trees, and turned around to find a tree had moved. Glaring at the tree, she grabbed one of her katanas, and got into a fighting stance. A shadowy figure appeared in front of her an instant later.

"Hn," the red headed boy said as he stared at the girl in front of him. "I never met you at the Chunin exams."

"Never made it there," the girl said as she brought back her sword, and struck out at the boy. Hitting a barrier of sand, the girl glared even harder.

"Gaara no Sabaku; Kazekage of the Sand Village. Currently eighteen years old; two siblings," the girl stated as she grabbed for her other katana. "Has the ability to use sand at will; known as Gaara's 'absolute defense.'"

"Hn," Gaara said looking emotionless as ever, "interesting."

The girl brought her katanas across her body to form an "X" shape. Taking one last glance at Gaara, she vanished. Gaara only raised an eyebrow before his sand barrier barely protected him from an unseen hit from behind.

"I heard you defeated Sasuke Uchiha," the girl whispered into Gaara's ear. Gaara's eyes went wide with shock at her proximity. "But you lost to Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara growled hearing that statement, but when he turned around he saw nothing there. Gaara did a swift one-eighty but found that the girl was gone; along with her pack.

Gaara quickly disappeared in a whirl of sand. The pink haired girl reappeared right after the Kazekage's departure. She sighed silently as she checked the time once again.

"Only wasted a half an hour," she cursed mentally. Taking a deep breath, the girl transported her way towards training ground 6. Glancing around she realized she was not the first to arrive. She quickly hid herself under a cloak, and then gave a nod to her new raven haired teammate.

Sasuke glared at the cloaked figure before he became emotionless once again. "You will never be apart of this team," the young Uchiha said to the girl. The girl didn't seem phased as she leaned against a tree.

"I was never apart of this team," the girl said quietly. Sasuke gave her a weird look before he went back to ignoring her.

After fifteen minutes of silence between the two shinobi, a loud mouth blond came sprinting up to them. "HEY TEME!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke punched Naruto's head, and nodded towards the girl sitting in the shadow of the moonlight. Naruto spotted the girl, and began growling.

"Calm down Naruto," Kakashi said appearing out of no where. Naruto's jaw dropped, and he opened his mouth to yell,"-"

"I know I'm here early Naruto," Kakashi said cutting him off. "I wanted to test the capabilities of our new teammate myself."

Sasuke and Naruto glared, while the girl just stood. "We will be fighting a little ways away from the boys," Kakashi said smiling.

"To make sure if I am an enemy ninja that I do not see all of the Konoha shinobis' strengths," the girl said walking up to Kakashi. Kakashi only nodded, and the two disappeared; Kakashi into smoke, and the girl into black cherry blossoms.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed. Sasuke just smirked lightly, and pointed to where the other two went. Naruto nodded, and the two boys followed.

Kakashi and the girl stood in front of each other in the middle of the forest. "I will not go easy on you," Kakashi said making hand signs. A sudden blue light emerged from his right hand, and you could hear a thousand birds chirping.

"I didn't expect you to," the girl said coping Kakashi's moves. Kakashi glared lightly as he charged at the cloaked girl. She chuckled hollowly, and slammed her chidori infused fist into the ground. Kakashi's eyes widened with shock, and he tried to dodge the on coming rocks.

Jumping over one after another a very large piece of the ground was coming towards Kakashi. He threw up his chirdoried hand and broke the ground in half.

Getting back into his fighting stance, Kakashi realized that the girl was no longer in front of him. "Shit," Kakashi cursed as he raised his hi-ate to reveal his sharingan.

Feeling a whishing of air behind him, Kakashi swiftly dodged a chakra infused fist to the back. Looking at the cloaked figure he saw emerald eyes staring back at him. Making a few more hand signs the girl disappeared.

Kakashi heard a soft voice whisper, "_Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin." _Kakashi mentally cursed as he flew up into the air creating hand signs of his own.

A sudden movement in the ground scared Naruto and Sasuke as they inched closed to the battle field. Getting past a few more trees they both stopped dead in their tracks. "Di-d Kakashi-sensei do this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the newly formed cliffs of Konoha.

"Kakashi isn't much of an earth user, Naruto," Sasuke sighed, as he watched the battle.

Kakashi was currently in the air, and had his fingers to his mouth. Opening his lips a large fire ball escaped.

"_Grand Fireball technique," _the two teen boys heard after their sensei had poured the fire from his lungs. Kakashi landed swiftly atop one of the new cliffs.

A figure appeared a few cliffs in front of him. The cloak was gone from the girl, but so was a lot of her skin.

"Gross," Naruto stated being to gag.

"Wait," Sasuke said as he observed the girl more. She made a few quick hand signs and rested them on her chest.

"_Mystic Palm," _they heard the girls say. In matters of seconds the girls body was fully recovered, and the boys couldn't keep themselves from staring.

Naruto noticed the long pink hair, and Sasuke noticed the enticing emerald eyes.

"S-S-Ssakura?" they both asked at the same time.

The girl only turned her head to them for a second, and sighed. She turned back to they gray haired man in front of her that was speechless.

"Sakura Haruno is dead," the girl said while getting into a battling stance once again. "I no longer go by that name."


	4. Mika

I know this is going to be a really short chapter right now guys, and I'm really sorry about that. I think it's pretty good getting this chapter out a day after the other one... So yeah.

So far the voting has** Gaara with 2**... and **no body else has a vote**. Haha that's okay though; Gaara is in this chapter. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

and if you're confused about what's going on in this chapter 'Mika' is Sakura's inner. emmmkay? kay!

* * *

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Naruto asked stepping a little more into the battle field.

"_Earth Dome Prison," _Sakura muttered doing a few hand signs. A sudden barrier of dirt appeared and surrounded Naruto and Sasuke; they were trapped inside. Sakura smirked a little to herself and turned towards Kakashi. "This is still a spar."

Kakashi just nodded, and did a few hand signs. "_Grand Fire ball technique," _Kakashi sent a whirl of flame towards Sakura. Kakashi blinked, and Sakura disappeared.

"I am no longer _weak _Kakashi," Sakura whispered into his ear. She pressed two of her fingers on Kakashi's neck, and he fell unconscious.

A whirl of sand appeared in front of Sakura along with a red headed Kazekage. He raised a slight eyebrow at the scene in front of him, before turning his attention to Sakura. "Your name." Gaara stated it like an answer, but meant it as a question.

"Mika," the pink haired girl replied effortlessly. "For beginning a new."

"Hn," Gaara just muttered as he looked at the earth prison Naruto and Sasuke were still locked in. He waved his hand, and in a few seconds his sand had crushed the earth holding them.

Sakura brought her hand over to the earth, and began molding tighter, and still held Sasuke and Naruto inside their earthy cage. Gaara glared lightly at the girl, and Sakura in turn smirked. "You know little girl, I wouldn't want to be messing around with the Kazekage if I were you," Gaara muttered as he brought his sand back over to the prison.

"Of course not, Kazekage-sama," Sakura muttered, and let go of her hold on the prison. Gaara was able to break it, and soon a very orange ninja jumped out.

Naruto jumped out right away and ran towards Sakura and Gaara. Sasuke just noticed Kakashi and glared. "Why did you do that to us Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked dumbly as he walked up to them.

"Mika," Sakura corrected as she walked over to Kakashi. She gently placed a hand on his neck and healed him.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just started to laugh.

"Your new name means 'New Moon,'" Sasuke said while chuckling. "Did you really get stronger Sakura or did you have Gaara knock out Kakashi for you?"

Sakura just blinked once, and turned around to walk away. She felt Naruto following behind her, and turned around again. "What?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Well I thought, well after all you are back, that we could go out for ramen," Naruto said.

Sakura just looked at Naruto, and then to Sasuke. "I don't think so," Sakura said plainly, and disappeared into a whirl of black cherry blossoms.

Naruto looked down, and then glared at Sasuke. "You didn't have to be mean to her Teme!" Naruto yelled. "We just got Sakura-Chan back, and now you go off being a jerk to her again!"

"Whatever Dobe," Sasuke said sticking his arms into his pockets. "She's still the same weak Sakura Haruno."

"No," Gaara said speaking up. "If that was the Sakura Haruno that you use to tell me about Naruto that is no longer her."

Sasuke just stared blankly at Gaara; waiting for him to explain. "I have Shukaku, remember?" Gaara asked; the other two boys nodded their heads. "At first I thought he was an inner personality or an inner person."

"..." Naruto was still a little confused.

"Sakura must have had an inner personality that's name is Mika," Gaara said. "Mika must have killed off or suppressed the real Sakura's personality some how."

Naruto looked at Gaara. "You're really smart Gaara!" Naruto yelled. "But how can we help Sakura-Chan?"

Gaara just shrugged, and turned towards a newly awaken Kakashi. "We have to seal 'Mika' inside of Sakura's body, and pray that Sakura's real self is still in there."

"And how are we going to do that?" Naruto asked curiously. Kakashi and Gaara both shrugged this time, and Naruto turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke just stood there; eyes closed, hands in his pockets. "Well, Sasuke-teme?"

"Hn," Sasuke muttered turning towards the red bridge. "I don't care."

Naruto began chasing after him. "HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE TEME! SAKURA-CHAN IS IN OUR TEAM!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke shook his head, and disappeared into a puff of smoke. "Stupid Teme," Naruto muttered turning around.

"Now how are we going to seal Mika away?" Naruto asked. Naruto lifted up his shirt and sighed. "Should we seal away Mika like they did the nine tailed fox?" Kakashi's eyes brightened, and he turned towards Gaara. Gaara just nodded his head and disappeared in a whirl of sand.

"Good job Naruto," Kakashi said while ruffling Naruto's hair. He began sprinting away to the Hokage's office.

Naruto stood at the training field in a daze. "Hm? I was just talking to myself Kaka-sense-" He cut himself off once he realized that Kakashi was no longer there, and began heading towards town.

* * *


	5. The Seal

Be prepared for my longest chapter yet in this story... It's not saying much cause the prior chapters were wayy too short (sorry), but I couldn't think of any thing else.

I wanted to say thanks so much to the readers and reviewers so far but the story definintly isn't over yet. :D

**AND i have decided to make this a GaaraXXSakura fic. :) **if you want me to do a different pairing, I won't for this story. e-mail me with a pairing if you want me to do it.

**I do not own Naruto**

This chapter is dedicated to probably one of my biggest fans and reviewers of my stories Kallou! Yayz to you.

* * *

Sakura stood atop the Hokage Monument staring at Konoha. Even though her eyes had looked emerald before they were currently a deep forest green, and her face was emotionless.

"What happened to Sakura to bring you out?" A voice asked from behind her. Sakura turned around to see a red headed Kazekage standing there.

"She was too weak," Sakura stated as she spat on the ground. "Sakura Haruno had always been too weak so I convinced her to let me take over."

"She isn't totally gone is she?" Gaara asked taking a step closer. "She can't be completely gone if you're still alive."

Sakura smirked lightly, but then turned around so the Kazekage could only see her back. "I don't know what you're talking about Kazekage-sama," Sakura said emotionlessly. "I, Mika, am the only soul that is left alive inside of Sakura Haruno's body."

"I doubt that very much," a new voice interjected. The blond Hokage stood several feet away from the girl, and had a slight smirk to her. "Sakura Haruno would never allow herself to be taken over so easily."

Sakura growled and turned to the blond. She glared lightly before she felt a foreign chakra behind her, turning around she cursed herself for being to slow, and soon plummeted to the ground.

Kakashi stood behind were the kunochi once was standing. He looked sadly at the girl he once called his student before he sighed and bent down to pick her up. Gaara beat him to it though, and was already carrying the girl bridal style to the Hokage.

"We should get the sealing done with as soon as we can," Gaara mentioned as they walked to the hospital. Tsunade nodded, and looked at the unconscious pink haired girl in Gaara's hands.

"I hope Sakura is still in there somewhere," Tsunade sighed. Kakashi nodded, as he followed the two with his hands in his pockets. "Kakashi, I think you should keep Naruto and Sasuke distracted; this could take a while."

Kakashi nodded, and _poof_ed away in a puff of smoke. Gaara just looked back to Tsunade. Tsunade just picked up her pace, and turned her head to see the trailing Kazekage. She smirked before saying, "Hurry up."

Gaara complied, and soon the three were at the hospital. Tsunade lead Gaara to the basement of the hospital, and saw Shizune standing there with Ton ton. Shizune was already in her medical scrubs, but Tsunade only shook her head. "Gaara, place her in the middle of the room."

That's when Gaara noticed the design on the floor. Black writing was on the ground that made a cool design. There were three circles near and around the outside of the room, and made it look like a triangle. On the inside of the room a final circle could be seen, and Gaara set Sakura down gently there.

Tsunade walked to the middle of the room and did a few hand signs. Placed her now glowing blue hands on Sakura's forehead, and watched the girl cringe in pain.

"We should start," Tsunade said walking back and sitting in one of the circles. Shizune sat in another one, and meant that there was a free one left. Gaara sighed, and sat down in the final open circle, and brought his hands together.

He closed his eyes in concentration as his hands began doing complex signs he had never seen before that day.

Hours passed, and the only one that appeared to be tired was Shizune. She was panting heavily, and sweat was dripping from her brow. Tsunade opened her eyes to access the situation when she smiled. She looked at Sakura as she was now giving off a faint pink glow. A faint black color could be seen resting around Sakura's wrist, and Tsunade slowly stood. "This is it," she muttered lightly to her comrades.

Gaara nodded, and followed Tsunade immediately. Shizune stood up with some trouble, but successfully met the other two in the middle of the room; where Sakura was. They all bent their hands down, and pressed them around Sakura's wrist.

Sakura flailed immediately, and jolted upward. She screamed loudly, as she glared ahead with fierce forest green eyes. "STOP!" she screamed, only to be ignored.

Tsunade pumped more chakra into Sakura's wrist, allowing her light blue chakra to be seen. Gaara followed her lead, and rushed more of his chakra into the pink haired girl; his red chakra was seen as well. Shizune began pouring the last of her purple chakra into the girl; only a little of the color could be seen on her wrist.

Sakura fell to the ground with a groan, and Tsunade smile triumphantly. She let go of Sakura's wrist along with the others, and admired their work. "It looks like a tattoo," Shizune muttered hugging Ton ton.

Gaara nodded his head; it did look like a tattoo. Swirls of red, blue, and purple were seen around her wrist. The colors enclosed a black crescent moon in the middle. He gave a small smile as he thought to himself how beautiful a seal could be.

As the group of three were staring at the young girl, they were startled when they saw her eyes open. Bright emerald; Gaara acknowledged. Sakura looked straight into the Kazekage's brown eyes and whispered a small, "Thank you," before she fell unconscious again.

Tsunade smiled, and picked the pink haired girl up. "It's good to have you back Sakura," Tsunade said while walking out of the room. Gaara was still kneeling on the floor.

'She thanked me,' Gaara thought to himself. 'She didn't look afraid of me; she doesn't even know me, but she thanked me.'

Shizune smiled as well, but soon fell forward, and passed out. Gaara sighed, but picked her up, and followed after Tsunade.

Tsunade had already made it to a medical room, and Sakura was currently sleeping on one of the beds. Gaara set Shizune down on the other bed, and Tsunade frowned while looking at Sakura's wrist.

"I hope the seal won't break," she muttered to herself; Gaara still over heard her.

"Why would it break?" He asked taking a seat next to Sakura's bed.

"I'm worried Shizune didn't have enough chakra," Tsunade sighed while showing Gaara Sakura's wrist. Red and light blue were definitely the dominate colors, and the purple didn't seem as strong. "I know she did her best, but-"

"We can't worry about that now," Gaara nodded towards Shizune. "We can always have her team redo the seal if our chakra was not enough."

Tsunade seemed to think a bit, as she brought one of her hands to her chin. She then nodded with a sigh. "I guess you're right Gaara. I think I'll go get her team so they can see her. Could you stay and watch them for me?"

Gaara nodded his head, and Tsunade left the room with a smile on her face. Gaara averted his attention back to the pink haired girl beside him. She was truly beautiful. He long pink hair fanned out while she slept. And when Gaara saw her thankful emerald eye-

'She's just like me,' Gaara thought to himself while taking one of her hands. 'Some cursed beast inside her trying to take over her body... well it did take over her body.'

Gaara sat in thought for about an hour, and didn't notice a ninja clad in an orange jump burst through the hospital door. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he ran to Sakura's side. Gaara had let go of Sakura's hand once he noticed Naruto came in, and Naruto took her hand.

Kakashi walked leisurely through the door next, his hands were stuffed into his pockets, and he looked at his former student with a smile on his face. He walked over to Naruto, who was still screaming Sakura's name, and boinked him on the head. "She's asleep Naruto," Kakashi said as he took Sakura's other hand on the other side of her, and sat in a chair.

Gaara soon stood up, and slipped out of the room seemingly unnoticed until he bumped into a raven haired Uchiha. "Hn," the Uchiha stated not even apologizing to the Kazekage as he walked into the hospital door. Gaara just shook his head, and left to his hotel room.

Sasuke entered the hospital room, and looked at Sakura. She was sleeping peacefully, and had a slight smile on her face. Sasuke said nothing as sat down on the end of her bed.

"How long will she be out like this Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked his eyes filled with worry. Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes.

"Depends Naruto," he said while taking out his Icha Icha book with one hand, the other still holding onto Sakura's.

Naruto nodded, and continued to stare at the mesmerizing tattoo on Sakura's right hand. "It's beautiful isn't it Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded, and Sasuke just looked uninterested. 'It may be beautiful Naruto, but it is there for her own protection... as well as our own.'


	6. Waking up

Here's Chapter Six guys, I hope it is to your liking. Sorry I haven't updated in a while; a week I think? I've been really busy at school and such, but I'll try to update again tomorrow, so I hope you guys are happy. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Emerald green eyes slowly opened, and blinked the sleep away. Sakura was currently staring at her old gray haired sensei, and her ex blond haired teammate. The two were sleeping on the side of her bed, while holding her hands. Sakura looked at them, and sighed.

"Get out," Sakura said quietly. The two boys did not stir. "Get out," she tried a little louder; still no luck.

Sakura sighed again and licked her dry lips. She first tried to move, but found out she couldn't. She then took in a deep breath before she was cut off. "They were really worried about you," a voice said from the doorway. Sakura looked up to see a red haired teen about her age.

Sakura only looked at Gaara, and did not respond. She raised a questioning eyebrow before she turned her attention back to her ex team members. She shook her head, and without even making hand signs Sakura _poof_ed out of her spot on the bed, and next to Gaara. Sakura looked Gaara straight in the eye before she turned and walked to the window.

"You are just like me," she said quietly. Gaara stared at her a little in shock before someone else entered the hospital room.

"I'm glad you're up and moving Sakura," Tsunade said coming in with a clip board. Sakura nodded before she turned back to her teammates; this made Tsunade smile. "They stayed with you for a whole week to make sure you were okay."

"I have to leave," Sakura said while looking Tsunade in the eye. Sakura grabbed her wrist as pain started to sear through it. Tsunade watched in horror as the colors on her wrist burned brightly. "They made me become her; I have to leave before it happens again."

Tsunade walked over to the pink haired girl and touched her forehead with a glowing blue hand; Sakura immediately fell unconscious. Tsunade caught Sakura, and placed her into her bed. Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows before she spoke quietly. "She can't stay here in Konoha," Tsunade said, "but I don't want to send her away with someone I don't trust..."

"She will stay with me then," Gaara said making his presence known again. Tsunade jumped a little bit at first realizing that Gaara was there, but then nodded her head.

"I think that would be for the best right now Gaara," Tsunade said. "You came here in search of a medic worthy of training your medic-nins and I think Sakura could be that nin. It would be like killing two birds with one stone; Sakura would be effectively out of the village, and Suna would gain medical help."

"When will we leave then?" Gaara asked while looking at Sakura.

"Whenever she wakes up next," Tsunade said with a sigh. "I'm worried how her team will react to this though; they really were happy that she was back in Konoha."

"It will take time Tsunade," Gaara said in a knowing tone. "She needs time."

Tsunade nodded as she walked over to the gray haired jonin. "Kakashi," Tsunade whispered into his ear. Kakashi just shook his head, and looked the opposite way. Tsunade grew a little annoyed before she slapped him hard in the back. "GET UP!" Tsunade yelled.

Kakashi flew up from his sleeping position and got into his fighting stance. After seeing everything was okay he relaxed a little bit before looking at Tsunade. "What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Team seven has a mission, Kakashi," Tsunade said. "Get your team together, and you will be leaving in a few hours."

"But what about Sakur-" Kakashi was cut off.

"Don't worry about Sakura," Tsunade said. "I will be watching her until you guys come back. She will be in very capable hands."

Kakashi just nodded, and picked up a still sleeping Naruto. "I'm out then," Kakashi said with a wave, as he walked out the door with Naruto still over one of his shoulders.

"You're not going to tell them until they get back?" Gaara asked as he turned a raised eyebrow towards the Hokage.

"They would only stop her," Tsunade said giving her self a head massage. "And like you said 'she needs time.'"

Gaara nodded, and went to sit beside the pink haired girl. "You better not be falling for my apprentice Gaara," Tsunade said while walking towards the door.

"No," Gaara said; his eyes still boring into Sakura. "I merely see her as a person that would better Suna significantly."

Tsunade nodded with a knowing smirk. "Sure sure," she said as she waved her hand, and walked out of the room.

"Hn," was Gaara's response as he brought his full attention back to the delicate flower sitting in front of him.

...................

Gaara had been watching Sakura for an hour now, when nothing seemed to happen. He sighed and closed his eyes for some deep meditation. He opened them quickly though when he felt another presence in the room.

"What are you doing here?" the voice demanded as it came from the window.

"I could ask you the same thing, Uchiha," Gaara said responding to the raven haired Uchiha that jumped through the window. Gaara glared as Sasuke brought an evil smirk to his face. "Aren't you suppose to be on your mission?"

Sasuke laughed darkly as he turned his sharingan on; three commas were seen in the crimson colored eyes. "There was no mission," Sasuke replied quickly. Sasuke leapt away from Gaara as Gaara stood from his seat to stand in front of Sakura. "Tsunade just wanted us out of the village; I knew the mission she sent us on was a decoy."

The Uchiha's smirk widen when he saw the red head uncork his gourd. "I of course sent a clone to go with Naruto and Kakashi," Sasuke said while glancing behind Gaara to see the sleeping Sakura. Sasuke took out his katana from the sheath on his back and said, "She really is still weak, but if Orochimaru-sama wants her then I have to get her for him."

"Orochimaru?" Gaara asked; there was no surprise in his voice. "I figured you would go to that low life."

Sasuke glared at Gaara as he allowed his cursed seal mark to take him over; Sasuke's whole skin was covered in black writing. Sasuke smirked evilly at Gaara as Sasuke's skin color turned gray, and his hair grew longer.

Before Gaara knew it, Sasuke stood in front of him completely transformed. He had large hand like wings on his back, and his hair was past shoulder length. Gaara turned around quickly, and bundled Sakura up gently in his arms. He turned back around to face Sasuke, but he had disappeared. "Behind you," Sasuke whispered before he tried to kick Gaara in the back.

Gaara's sand protected him and Sakura though, as Gaara sprinted out of the hospital room. Gaara began racing towards the Hokage tower, as he felt Sasuke on his heels. "BRING HER BACK GAARA!" Gaara heard Sasuke scream. Gaara ignored the now flying raven haired teen, and tried to run faster.

"Wh-hat's goin' on?" A soft voice asked Gaara. Gaara looked down to see Sakura waking up. He sighed, and figured he should explain it to her.

"Orochimaru is after you, and he sent Sasuke," Gaara said quietly. "We are going to the Hokage tower, and then hopefully Suna."

Sakura nodded her head as she cuddled closer into Gaara's chest. Gaara stiffened slightly before he felt another kick to his ultimate defense.

Sasuke stood above the two; glaring at them intently. Sasuke flapped his wings, and soon stood in front of Gaara and Sakura.

"I don't think you guys are going to get to the Hokage tower, _Kazekage-sama," _Sasuke said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Sasuke looked down at his hand as hit began blazing a dark black, and then looked back up at Gaara and Sakura.

"If you wouldn't mind," Sasuke said walking up to the two. "I think I should be taking Sakura now, and go to Orochimaru-sama."

"JUST LIKE A GOOD LITTLE DOG!" A voice called from a little behind them. An enraged Naruto appeared in front of Gaara and Sakura, and stood in Sasuke's way.

Naruto's body was already glowing red, and it looked like he had about five tails. "ALWAYS SO GOD DAMNED OBEDIENT!"

Sasuke growled, as he put his full attention on Naruto. Naruto glanced back at Sakura and Gaara, and smirked. "I'll take care of this," Naruto said rather calmly. "Make sure to keep her safe in Suna, Gaara. Cause Kakashi and I want to go and visit her as soon as we get this mess taken cared of."

A gray flash was seen, and Kakashi also appeared in front of the two. "I already told Tsunade-sama the situation," Kakashi said. "Leave."

Gaara nodded his head, and turned in the opposite direction they were headed. He past the Konoha gate; Sakura still cuddling close to Gaara's chest. Gaara began getting tired, but he didn't stop. Running as fast as he could, he needed to put as much distance between themselves and Konoha as possible as they headed towards Suna.


	7. A Fresh Start

Hey guys; here's chapter 7!!

Okay, so it has come to my attention that the story is kinda confusing; sorry about that. You will see why Sasuke 'mysteriously' attacked Gaara and Sakura, in the next chapter or ones soon after, but not this one.

The fact that her teammates seemed to miss her; you don't know what you've got till it's gone. They really missed her and felt bad that she left the village because of them.

And for Sakura still being like Mika; it will change in this chapter. She was still a little out of it at the hospital, and don't worry; Sakura Haruno will still be a bad ass in my story :).

But I wanted to thank Sakuraangel1327 for her help; I hope this chapter helps make things a little more clear.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Oh, and thanks for your reviews everyone they made me smile. :)

* * *

Two dark figures hastily entered Suna at night. One was a tall red head, and the other was a shorter pink haired girl. The two were currently racing to the Kazekage's office.

Once they arrived a woman in her early teens was sleeping at the Kazekage's desk. "Sleeping on the job, Temari?" Gaara asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

The blond stirred in her sleep before slowly opening her dark green eyes. "Sorry I over slept Gaara," Temari said as she stood from his desk. Gaara waved his had, and went to sit at his desk.

This is when the pink haired girl walked out from the shadows. She smiled sweetly at Temari before taking a seat in front of Gaara's desk. "I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said sticking out a hand for Temari to shake. Temari shook it, and smiled.

"So you're the one Tsunade-sama sent us?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow. "You look so young."

"I _am_ eighteen," Sakura said while lightly glaring lightly at the blond. Temari laughed, and turned her head towards Gaara.

"So where is she going to stay, Gaara?" Temari asked nodding over to the pink haired girl who was currently sulking in her chair.

"She will be staying with us," Gaara said while standing. He looked out to the night, and then turned to see Sakura's head slowly bob up and down; while her eyes began to droop.

"Temari I'll stay and get some work done here; please take Sakura home, and let her get some rest. She will begin to start training our medics tomorrow." Gaara said.

Temari nodded, and walked up to Sakura. Sakura stood up, and began walking to the door behinds Temari. Once she was almost out the door she waved to Gaara before leaving.

Gaara couldn't help but let a smirk on his face, after watching the kunochi leave. She truly was bipolar; happy one minute, and completely scary the next.

Temari began leading the pink haired girl through streets on her way to the Subaku residence. "You must be really tired," Temari commented. "How long did it take you guys to travel here?"

Sakura brought a finger to her chin as she mentally counted the days. "It took us a whole day," Sakura said with a sigh.

Temari gave the pink haired girl a weird look before laughing. "You can't be serious!" Temari said. "It takes us at least a week when Kankuro and I go to Konoha."

It was Sakura's turn to give Temari a weird look. "Are you serious?" Sakura said completely unconvinced.

Temari nodded her head, and the pinkette sighed. "I guess we went quicker then people normally would," Sakura said before stopping behind Temari.

Temari stood in front of a very large white house. The house had a white picket fence surrounding the yard. It seemed to be a joke, so Sakura laughed a little.

"This is your house?" Sakura asked; shocked at the size. Temari smiled and nodded her head.

"I guess it is pretty big," Temari said opening the front door. "Come on in, and meet Kankuro."

Sakura followed Temari into the large house, and gasped at the homey decor. Sakura would have thought the house would have been much more sophisticated then it was, but she was pleasantly surprised. The walls were a calming red color in the living room she was in. There also were large comfy looking couches that were a soft brown color.

"KANKURO! GET DOWN HERE!" Temari screamed as she sat down on one of the couches. Sakura laughed lightly at her loudness, but took a seat next to her.

Some loud _thumps_ were heard from upstairs before a brown haired male in his early twenties could be seen. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TEMAR!" Kankuro yelled running down the stairs. Sakura blinked, and was unphased by the fact that Kankuro didn't have a shirt on, and was only clad in light blue pajama pants.

Temari glared at her brown haired brother, and stood up to punch him; until she was held back by a pink haired girl. "Calm down Temari," Sakura said while restraining the blond. "You probably just woke him up."

"I DON'T CARE IF I WOKE HIM UP HE CALLED ME TEMAR!" A very angry Temari yelled; thrashing in the air trying to hit her younger brother.

Kankuro just laughed at his sisters feeble attempts to get him, and then headed back up stairs. "I'll see you in the morning _Temar," _Kankuro said while running back up the stairs.

Temari struggled even harder in Sakura's grasp, but she couldn't break free. Sakura mentally sighed at how childish they were. "Where am I going to sleep Temari?" Sakura asked trying to calm down the blond.

"I DON'T CARE FIND A ROOM AND SLEEP IN IT!" Temari screamed walking into the kitchen after Sakura let her go.

"Where are you going?" Sakura called after her.

"I'M GOING TO EAT MY FEELINGS AWAY!" Temari screamed through the kitchen door. Sakura sighed, before she picked up her traveling sack, and walked up the stairs.

Sakura was slightly sleepy once she walked up the final stair, and entered the first door she saw. It was a forest green color, and had a large picture of Shikamaru on the wall with his shirt off. Sakura chuckled as she shut that door, and walked to the next one.

Finding a purple door, she opened it next. She was slightly taken back as she found marionettes hanging from the ceiling. She looked to the bed to find it already occupied, and quickly exited that room, just like she had the last.

"This is so frustrating," Sakura sighed as she went up to a third door. She opened it to find a completely black room, and smiled. "Finally."

Sakura dropped her stuff off by the door, and skipped over to the queen sized bed with a crimson red comforter. She cuddled in the sheets, and feel a sleep rather quickly.

Gaara sighed as he was finally able to enter his house at four in the morning. He walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he found Temari curled up with two empty containers of ice cream. He sighed at the sight, and walked right back out of the kitchen.

Walking up the stairs he took two at a time before he went straight o his room. Finding it already occupied he raised an invisible eyebrow. He found his pink haired guest resting peacefully in his bed. Gaara smiled lightly at the girl before he went to the roof to meditate.

"This is going to be an experience," Gaara muttered as he left his room to find solitude.


	8. The Hospital

Woot Woot! Spring break is here, and that means I'm going to be writing more! YAY! This is Chapter 8; I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters.**

**Kenshin is mine though; you will meet him in this chapter :)**

* * *

A sudden movement in the room startled Sakura, and she opened her eyes. Glancing over to the window she noticed the sun coming up, and sighed. "Better start my day at the hospital early," Sakura said as she stood from the plush queen sized bed.

She sleepily walked over to the door, and picked up her bag as she looked longingly back at the bed. With a determined force, Sakura ran out of the room before she could be tempted by the bed any longer. She sighed as she now didn't know where to go.

Walking down the hallway, Sakura knew what two rooms not to go into; Kankuro and Temari would still be sleeping. She hoped she just wouldn't wake Gaara up if she accidentally walked into his room. Tip toeing down the hall, Sakura felt for Gaara's chakra pattern. "He isn't even here," Sakura said as she opened a door next to her room. To her luck it was a bathroom.

Sakura happily leaped into the bathroom, and shut the door quietly. The door opened a half an hour later, and Sakura stepped out in her Suna med-nin clothes.

The clothes consisted of a small red dress, much like her genin one, but more tight fitting, and not as long. Sakura wore a pair of black shorts under her dress as she went back into her bag to pull out the final piece to her outfit. Sakura grabbed her new tan jonin vest, and put it on. She smiled as she saw the red little plus on the bottom right side of the vest.

Grabbing her bag once again, Sakura chucked it back into her room before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple, and glanced at the time. _6:30. _"I guess I could go to the hospital early," Sakura said as she took a bite of her apple. She heard a groaning sound, and looked under the table to see Temari cuddling two empty ice cream containers.

She looked blankly at Temari before laughing loudly; this caused Temari to stir. "Shika, I don't wanna wake up," Temari groaned as she turned the other way.

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow and then smiled evilly. "But Temarrrrr," Sakura purred in a masculine voice. Temari shivered before opening her eyes, and then quickly shut them again. A bright red blush adored Temari's cheeks when Temari opened her eyes again.

"Good morning Temari," Sakura giggled as she walked to the door. "You really shouldn't be sleeping on the kitchen floor."

Temari groaned as she stood up. Her bones all cracked and Temari grunted. "Pish Posh, where are you going Sakura?" Temari asked.

"To the hospital Temari," Sakura said as she waved and walked out the door.

Temari nodded her head, and then counted, "Five, four, three, two, one-"

Sakura appeared back in the doorway, with an embarrassed expression on her face. "Temari, do you think you could show me where the hospital is," Sakura asked in a sheepish voice. Temari chuckled but nodded her head.

"After coffee," Temari said as she walked over to where her beloved coffee machine was. She took a few scoops of the dark brown powder and put it in the top of her machine. After turning the switch on she sighed with contentment.

"You really shouldn't be drinking so much coffee Temari," Sakura said as she walked over to the sandy blond.

Temari just shook her head, and poured herself a very large glass. "Nah, I'll be fine Sakura. We should be getting you to the hospital though," Temari said as she walked out the door with her coffee in her grasp.

Sakura nodded, and followed. Soon the two were in the middle of Suna, and were surrounded by people. "Why is everyone up so early, Temari?" Sakura asked while looking around. Many of the Suna people were looking at the pink haired kunochi. Some with a look of hope, some with a look of lust, and some with a look of indifference.

"We always get started early Sakura," Temari said taking another sip of her coffee. "We get a lunch break around noon because that is the hottest time during the day."

"Oh," Sakura said making an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Then where should I go for lunch?"

"Just come to the Kazekage's tower," Temari said as a large tan building appeared in their sights. A red medical cross was hanging outside the hospital door, and Sakura smiled brightly.

"I'll take you inside to have you meet the people who will be studying under you," Temari said opening the door. Sakura gave Temari a questioning look, before Temari spoke again. "Gaara put you in charge of the whole hospital, Sakura."

Sakura just smiled as she entered the hospital. The smell of the hospital brought Sakura into doctor mode, and she looked up at the charts. "One broken arm, one burnt hand, and one...." Sakura looked at the chart again. "one skinned knee."

Temari smiled and waved to the pink haired girl, and then headed out of the hospital. Sakura began walking down the hallways in search of her patients. She had not yet seen anyone in the hospital, and was getting a little anxious.

Reading the broken armed person's chart again, Sakura walked into the hospital room that went along with the number on the chart. "Um, hi, I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said while walking into the hospital room.

There was a person behind a curtain, and he grunted. Sakura raised an eyebrow, and walked behind the curtain. In front of her was a Suna shinobi. His arm was twisted in a very frightening way, and Sakura felt terrible for the poor guy.

She set his chart down next to the bed, after she looked at his name. "Well Baki-san," Sakura said while placing a glowing green hand on Baki's arm. "It looks like your arm is severely broken, but I don't think you need me to tell you that."

Baki just grunted and turned his head away from the woman. Sakura rested her hand on Baki's arm, and began to mold her chakra into it. "Rebirth," Sakura said after making a few hand signs with one hand. The glowing on her chakra filled hand grew brighter, and caused Baki to stare at her.

After a few short minutes, Sakura was able to heal Baki's arm. "You should be pretty set for a while, Baki-san," Sakura said while getting up. "Now to find the rest of my staff..."

"They are not yet in this morning, Haruno-san," Baki said while standing. He moved his arm this way, and then that before he let a smirk play on his lips.

"Why wouldn't they be here yet?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Baki's smirk faltered. "Our doctors don't usually come in till later, and they usually don't heal us as well as you did either Haruno-san."

Sakura smiled hearing that. "Okayy," Sakura said with a sigh. "So my hospital staff wont be in till later... when?"

Baki snorted. "Those selfish bastards won't be here for another few hours," Baki said. Sakura nodded her head, and picked the charts up again.

"I'll see you later then, Baki-san," Sakura said as she walked out the room. Looking for the next room she noticed it was right across the hall. Smiling in victory, she walked into the room with a knock. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. You new doctor," she said while entering.

The elderly woman on the inside of the room glared, but didn't say any thing. Sakura read the chart again, and then turned her head to look at the elderly woman again. Sakura could tell that she was well respected.

"Well, Chiyo-sama, it says you have a burn on your arm, but I would like to see for myself," Sakura said while sitting next to the woman. Chiyo had a confused look on her face, before she stretched out her burnt hand.

Sakura smiled, and then brought her right hand to the woman's hand. Chiyo stared at the seal, knowing exactly what it was, and her eyes widened a little bit. Sakura took a deep breath, and with her left hand she formed a few hand signs.

Sakura's right hand glowed a brilliant green again, and she shut her eyes. Chiyo felt an abundance of chakra swirl through her system, before moving back to her hand. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled.

"It seems you are in perfect health, besides your hand, Chiyo-sama," Sakura said as politely as she could. Chiyo nodded her head, and then glanced back at her hand. A cold sensation replaced the burn's pain, and Chiyo shut her eyes.

A few minutes later Sakura was done. She gently let go of Chiyo's hand, and Chiyo opened her eyes. "I think you're done now, Chiyo-sama," Sakura said with another smile. "I have another patient to attend to, so if you will please excuse me."

Sakura picked up the charts and walked out of the room. Sakura read the hospital room number on the chart, and began searching. Walking down a few corridors, Sakura came to an area that looked like the children's part of the hospital.

She smiled when she found inside the child part of the hospital. Knocking on the door before entering, Sakura a sucker out of one of her pockets on her vest. On the other side of the door, Sakura found a rough looking seven year old, with shaggy brown hair.

"Hi I'm Kenshin!" The little brown haired boy smirked. Sakura smiled and stuck out her hand to him.

"And I'm Sakura," Sakura said. "It's nice to meet you Kenshin."

Kenshin's smirk grew into a large smile once he saw she was holding a sucker. "Is that for me?!?!" he asked, getting excited again. Sakura nodded her head, and gave the brown haired boy his sucker.

He took it gratefully and said a sweet 'thank you' before shoving it into his mouth. Sakura smiled, and glanced at Kenshin's leg. There was a large area of infected skin, and Sakura's smile faltered a little.

"What happened to you Kenshin-Chan?" Sakura asked while looking at the boy. He smiled even larger, and said, "Me and my friends were fighting, and I only lost to one guy!"

Sakura shook her head, and put her hand above the infected area of skin. "You shouldn't be fighting boys Kenshin," Sakura said while her hand started to glow green. Kenshin looked wide eyed at Sakura's hand, but then grinned widely.

"BUT I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT KAZEKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" Kenshin yelled at the top of his lungs. Sakura's smile turned into a frown, and her bright emerald eyes dimmed a little bit.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Kenshin asked once he was done. He plopped himself down on Sakura's lap, and stared into her eyes.

"You just remind me of someone is all," Sakura smiled. Kenshin looked at Sakura's hand and stared with amazement.

"Your tattoo is sooo cool!" Kenshin yelled; Sakura just laughed.

"Thank you Kenshin-Chan, but we're all done here. You can go home now," Sakura said while standing. She still had the young boy tangled in her arms as she walked out the door.

"But I like staying here with you Sakura-nesan," Kenshin said. Kenshin jumped onto Sakura's back so he was giving her a piggy back ride.

"I know you would Kenshin-Chan, but a hospital isn't a very fun place to play around," Sakura said while walking to the hospital door. Kenshin just nodded his head, and the two noticed Chiyo waiting at the door.

"BA-CHAN!" Kenshin yelled still on Sakura's back. Sakura smiled when the old woman's gaze softened.

"Ba-Chan this is Sakura-nesan! She fixed me!" He said while pointing two his leg; mind you he was still on Sakura's back. Sakura slightly lost her balance, but found it before the two fell.

"You should get going Kenshin-Chan," Sakura said while letting him down. "You can come see me whenever you like though."

Kenshin nodded excitedly, and grabbed Chiyo's hand. "See ya later Sakura-nesan!"

"Bye Kenshin-Chan, Chiyo-sama!" Sakura said with a wave.

She sighed when she could no longer see the pair. Turning around, Sakura noticed a few more charts waiting for her at the front desk.

"How did those get there?" Sakura asked herself. She just shook her head as she grabbed the charts and began walking to a room. "This is going to be a very long day."


	9. An Attack

Hey guys! Here's chapter 9. There's some action in this one... OHohoho, I can't wait.

**Disclaimer:........it's still a no....i don't own Naruto...**

* * *

Three figures were running through the forest with great speed. "We have to hurry," one of them said as he increased his speed.

The other two nodded, and the three continued on their fast pace heading towards Suna.

_**Back With Sakura**_

Sakura walked sluggishly back to the front desk. She had just completed about twenty more healings, and was feeling a little bit tired. Her wrist slightly hurt, but when she looked at it the seal still seemed to be intact. She carefully glanced up at the clock; it was 12, and none of the other doctors had come in yet.

Sakura smiled suddenly, and quickly leaped out the hospital door. "Lunch, lunch," Sakura sang on her way to the Kazekage's tower. She smiled when it came into view. Walking up to the door she noticed several guards around. She nodded and smiled to them before she entered.

Sakura began skipping down the hallways of the Kazekage's tower until she reached a large red door. A brunette headed secretary was seated outside glaring at the pink haired teen. "Um... is Kazekage-sama in his office?" Sakura asked trying to be polite.

The brown headed girl just nodded, and her glare seemed to lessen up some. "Gaara-kun is in his office alone," she said.

Sakura laughed a little lightly as she knocked on the door. A stern 'enter' was heard from the other side, and Sakura entered quickly.

Gaara was sitting at his desk when Sakura entered. His hands were currently rubbing his temples, and he looked a little stressed. Without missing a beat, Sakura appeared behind Gaara and began giving his temple a massage.

"You look stressed Gaara," Sakura said. Gaara just nodded, and leaned back in his chair. After a long sigh, Gaara finally spoke.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Gaara asked as he opened one eye. Sakura just smiled, and continued her massage.

"Temari-Chan said I should come here when I was ready to eat lunch," Sakura said.

A knock was heard at the Kazekage's door, and Gaara grabbed Sakura's hands to stop them from massaging. "Enter," Gaara said as he nodded for Sakura to take a seat; which she did.

Temari entered the room looking extremely angry. "Damn medics," Sakura and Gaara heard her mumble as she walked in.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, and spoke. "I hope you're not talking about me Temari-Chan," Sakura said.

Seeing Sakura, Temari smiled. "No, I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about our idiot medics," Temari said.

This caused Sakura to frown. "Yeah. None of them showed up at the hospital today," Sakura said quietly. "I had to heal everyone by myself."

Temari frowned also. "Really?" Temari asked; Sakura nodded. "That's strange. They should have showed up at the hospital a few hours ago..."

"Yep," Sakura replied bringing a finger to her chin, "that is what Baki-san said at the hospital when I healed him. He said they wouldn't come for a few more hours... but they ended up not coming at all!"

Gaara sat in his chair quietly as he watched the conversation between Sakura and his sister. "Where are they Temari?" Gaara spoke up.

Temari just shook her head. "I dunno Gaara. None of them called in sick, and they are not on missions..."

Silence filled the room, until Gaara spoke again. "Temari, take Sakura to lunch. I'll be there in a few minutes," Gaara said. "I'll have Baki and Kankuro look into this matter."

Temari nodded, and Sakura stood. They both waved to Gaara as they walked out his door. Gaara just sat there before calling Kankuro in. "I know you're listening Kankuro, you can come in now," Gaara sighed.

"And I thought I was being stealthy," Kankuro whined as he appeared in front of his brother.

"I know you heard, get Baki and investigate," Gaara said while standing. Kankuro nodded, and disappeared. Gaara began walking to his door before an urgent knock stopped him dead in his tracks.

Raising an almost non-existant eyebrow Gaara called, "Enter."

_**Sakura and Temari**_

"Where are we going to eat, Temari-Chan?" Sakura asked as they walked down the main street of Suna. Temari just shrugged.

"Where ever you want Sakura," Temari said. "Gaara will be able to find us where ever we go."

Sakura looked around the streets, and quickly nodded to a small looking Cafe at the corner of the block. Temari immediately smiled, and the two began walking to the little restaurant.

Sitting down outside, Sakura looked over the menu. "What looks good to you Temari?" Sakura asked.

"Hm, I think I'm just going to get a sandwich Sakura, the sandwiches are really good here," Temari said while setting down her menu.

"That sounds good to me too!" Sakura said happily as she too set down her menu.

"Well now all we have to do is wait for the waiter to come back and-" Temari was cut off as a kunai flew straight towards her head.

Without even blinking Sakura reacted, and was standing on the table; five enemy kunai were held delicately in her hand. Temari stood on the chair next to her; her large fan was flared open. The two girls were glaring ahead of them at five shinobi that were dressed all in black.

"Black... how mysterious," Temari chuckled as she sent a large gust of wind at them from of her fan.

Sakura laughed lightly as she threw the kunai with an outrageous amount of speed. Another gust of wind accompanied the kunai, and one enemy shinobi was lying motionless on the ground.

Soon the four ninja that were left surrounded the two girls. Sakura smirked along with Temari, and brought out her black biker gloves.

Bringing a large amount of chakra into her fists, Sakura slammed the ground. Temari and her jumped backwards, and began running to a secluded area.

"I don't want to hurt the villagers," Sakura called over to Temari. Temari just nodded, and sent another gust of wind back towards their enemies.

"I dunno who they are Sakura, but I don't think they're out to kill you," Temari said coming up next to the pink haired girl.

Sakura nodded. "But they would have killed you," Sakura said while the two slowed down. They were now in an empty lot, and decided to wait until their enemies showed up.

The four black clad ninja appeared silently and attacked head on. Sakura smirked, and brought a fist back. Thrusting it forward it connected with a man's chest causing him to fall to the ground.

Temari also smirked as she drove the metal part of her fan into a ninjas stomach, effectively making him crumble to the ground.

The two girls glanced at each other, and then to the remaining two black ninjas. "Where are you from?" Temari interrogated as she stepped forward. The two ninjas just snorted and ran at her.

They were stopped by a wall of sand. Sand began curling itself around the final two ninjas, and slowly tightened. In an instant Gaara stood in front of the two girls wearing an emotionless mask.

Her had a fist in front of him, and then tightly clenched his fist. The sand around the two crushed the enemies into dust.

Sakura walked up behind Gaara with a pout. "Aw, but Gaara we were having fun!" Sakura said with a chuckle.

Temari snorted, and then walked to Gaara with a serious face. "Five shinobi attacked us at the Cafe. Sakura effectively killed one there, and we lead them away from the villagers." Temari said.

Gaara nodded. "I know what happened," he said rubbing his temples in frustration. "I also know where they were from."

"But we don't even know that Gaara," Sakura said. "How would you know?"

"Because we told him," a figure said from behind the group. There, right in front of her, stood her old team; Team 7.

"What are you guys-" Sakura cut herself off once she saw the Uchiha. She stared at him blank faced, and didn't utter a word.

"I guess we have a lot to explain to you Sakura-Chan," Naruto commented as he walked up and bear hugged the pink haired girl.

She smiled lightly. "Yeah, I guess you do."

* * *

Next chapter you will understand why Sasuke turned all prickish and attacked Sakura, :), and also about the missing medics...


	10. Orochimaru

Are you guys ready for my longest chapter?? Oh, and you say you want more action huh? it's time to **Insert Bad Ass Sakura**! YAY!

**Disclaimer: ..NARUTO.**

* * *

Naruto calmly back away from Sakura, and smiled brightly at her. "I miss you Sakura-Chan," he said.

Kakashi just stood behind the blond with a raven haired teen next to him. "Sakura, Orochimaru is after you," Kakashi said wearily.

Sakura nodded. "I think that was kinda obvious after what happened before I left Konoha," Sakura said nodding towards Sasuke.

Sasuke cringed slightly, before looking up at Sakura. His eyes shone great remorse, and he looked very sad. "It wasn't Sasuke-teme's fault, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said. "Orochimaru put a seal on him..."

Sasuke cringed even more. Kakashi picked up where Naruto left off. "Orochimaru placed a cursed seal on Sasuke, and force Sasuke to do his bidding. I was able to seal the seal back in Konoha, but we came here because we were worried about you," Kakashi said.

"Orochimaru is looking for a medic that is good enough to heal his arms," Gaara spoke up. "Someone that isn't Tsunade."

Sakura nodded. "That is why the medics here in Suna are missing," Sakura said. "Did we find out where they are?"

Kankuro and Baki appeared out of no where. "They are in a camp not to far from here," Kankuro stated. He smiled at the group, "How's that for stealthy!?"

"Baka," Temari muttered, and punched him in the head. Baki stepped forward with a grim expression.

"It seems elder Chiyo has disappeared along with her grandson," Baki said looking directly at Gaara.

Sakura gasped, as she felt her anger rising. "Kenshin," she said in an angry tone. She turned towards Kankuro. "Where is the base?"

Kankuro gulped at the fierce question before turning towards Gaara. He nodded, and Kankuro spoke. "They are located not too far outside of the village. A large barrier of some sorts seems to be protecting it's exact location," Kankuro said.

Sakura and Gaara closed their eyes. In an instant Sakura's opened and she grinned evilly. "I found their location."

A split second later Gaara's opened as well, and he nodded. "We should hurry, but I don't want Sakura to be on her own," Gaara's voice was strong and stern; he left no room for argument from Sakura. She nodded her head, and the eight shinobi sped out of the Suna village.

A few miles from the town's location the group found a strong barrier. Sakura smiled, and walked to the base of the barrier. "Open," she said, and the barrier did just that. She smiled to the seven other members of her team before entering the cave like hideout.

Gaara quickly followed her, behind him Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. The barrier immediately closed after Sasuke entered. They turned around wide eyed as Kankuro, Temari, and Baki all stood outside the barrier. Naruto pounded one fist on the barrier, only to send him flying into Sakura.

"Stupid baka," Sakura muttered playfully helping Naruto to stand. He did so, but not before smiling sheepishly at Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan," he said.

Gaara looked to his three fellow sand shinobi that stood outside of the barrier. "Guard it here," he ordered. "We will go on ahead; Naruto you are always with Sakura."

Naruto nodded, and even though Sakura was a little irritated she let it slide. A new determined look appeared on her face as she looked at the entrance again.

"We have to find them," Sakura said softly. The others nodded, and they entered the cave. They reached a fork in the road instantly, and Gaara sighed with frustration.

"Sakura, Naruto, and I will travel up the left path," he said. "Kakashi and Sasuke travel up the right one. If you don't find anything we meet back here in twenty five."

The group nodded, and fled into their respective tunnels. Gaara walked ahead of Naruto and Sakura; he was angry.

"How could he enter my village without me even knowing!?" Gaara grunted out in anger as he kept walking.

Naruto just shrugged, and Sakura walked closer until she put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "It wasn't you fault Gaara, no one could sense anything was wrong," she said as they walked on.

"You know, Sakura-Chan is right Gaara-kunnnn," A voice spoke from in front of them. They all dropped into their fighting stance; which made the figure laugh louder.

"Kabuto," Naruto hissed his name. Kabuto just laughed before eye balling Sakura hungrily.

"So this is the lovely Sakura-Chan," Kabuto's smile was almost charming, if he wasn't such a creep. "Orochimaru-sama thanks you guys for bringing her here."

Kabuto's hand began glowing blue as he smirked devilishly. "It will save so much time in the future," he said as he raced towards Gaara; who was in the front of the group.

Gaara's arms were crossed over his chest, and he had his emotionless mask on. When Kabuto flung his hand towards Gaara, Gaara's sand blocked it.

"We are not here to fight," Sakura said. "We are just here to get the missing medic nins, and other civilians you have kidnapped from the Suna village."

Kabuto snorted as he slammed his chakra scalpel into Gaara's wall of sand. "Such a cute and innocent little mind, Sakura-Chan," Kabuto said as he flew back to his original position. He looked over his shoulder, and stood up straight. He looked towards Sakura before smirking again. "It is time you met Lord Orochimaru-sama."

A hissing sound could be heard behind Kabuto, and Sakura stood ready in her battle stance. A long purple haired man soon stood before her. He had yellow eyes with slits in them, and was extremely pale. Every now and then his tongue would hiss out of his mouth, and made Sakura want to shudder; but she didn't.

"SSSSakura-Chan," Orochimaru spoke. "SSSSso good of you to join uss."

Sakura couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she saw, and heard Orochimaru speak. She fell on the floor laughing. Naruto glanced at Sakura like she was crazy, before Sakura stood, and explained herself.

"He looks and sounds like a snake!" Sakura said still laughing lightly. Orochimaru just raised an eyebrow before he smiled evilly.

"What an interesting human you are," Orochimaru said while chuckling lightly to himself. Kabuto glanced back at his master, and shuddered once he saw the look in his eyes.

Orochimaru licked his lips, and then smiled again. "Keep the other two busy Kabuto. I want to see just how powerful Ms. Haruno is herself."

Kabuto nodded, and whistled. In a matter of seconds a group of two sound ninja appeared before him. "Make sure to keep them busy," he said nodding to Gaara and Naruto.

Gaara growled, and pulled Sakura up closer behind him. In a second a man with six arms was before Gaara spitting some web like substance at him. His sand blocked the attack, but when he tried to move his sand again, it wouldn't. The sand was stuck. Another ninja appeared before Naruto.

Naruto made several shadow clones, but the ninja split into two people. "We should play with them a bit Kidomaru," one of the gray haired twins said in front of Naruto.

"I agree with Ukon, Kidomaru," his other twin said. "Well thank you Sakon," the first twin said back.

Naruto and Gaara both growled, but then went forward to attack the sound nin. Sakura was left alone, and she carefully turned towards Orochimaru.

Getting her katana out of it's case on her back, Sakura smirked. "Bring it on, snake-man," Sakura taunted.

Orochimaru just smirked and ran towards her. His long tongue flew out of his mouth, and started to wrap itself around her. He tightened it until she couldn't move, and he smirked smugly.

"Easy," Orochimaru stated as he walked closer to his pray. Sakura smiled before she turned into a log before him.

"Too easy," Sakura called from behind as she thrusted chakra filled fist towards him. Orochimaru narrowly dodge it, and twirled his tongue around before it recoiled back inside his mouth. He stood in front of Sakura smirking.

"This will be fun," Orochimaru commented before opening his mouth again. A sword appeared that seemed to be held by his tongue. Sakura smiled bring up her katana, before she grabbed the second. She got into her fighting stance. One sword on the ground still held tightly in her hand, and the other rested on her shoulder.

Orochimaru flung himself at Sakura, speeding past Gaara and Naruto's battle towards Sakura. Sakura ran some chakra into her katana's, and swung strongly at Orochimaru as he passed. She also had the mind to dodge his sword, and came out unscathed. We can't say the same thing for Orochimaru's hair though...

"YOU WENCH!" he seethed as he glared holes into the pink haired girl.

Said girl was laughing lightly, but still in her stance. Orochimaru's hair was all around the ground. His hair was cut much like Lee's...don't ask me how she managed to do that...

Orochimaru glared at the girl as he called to Kabuto. "Summon him."

Kabuto nodded, and bit his finger. Sliding it down his arm he did a few hand signs, before slamming his hand to the ground.

Gust of dust flew everywhere as the cave collapsed inward. Once the dust cleared, Sakura could see Orochimaru, and Kabuto standing on an over grown snake. She looked behind her to find Naruto and Gaara safe behind Gaara's sand. She smiled as she did a few hand signs, and bit her thumb. She slammed it on the ground and a white slug immediately appeared under her.

"What seems to be the problem, Sakura-sama?" the kind slug asked. Sakura patted the slug on top of it's head, and then nodded over towards Orochimaru.

"It's been a while Manda," the slug said.

The snake hissed at seeing the large slug. "Katsuyu," Manda hissed out. Orochimaru glared at the pink haired girl.

"Of course Tsunade-sama would teach her student her summons," Sakura said making a 'tsk' noise. Sakura turned her attention back on the slug. "Katsuyu, can you please go down and check if Naruto, and Gaara are okay? And make sure no one else is hurt please."

"Of course my lady," Katsuyu said as a smaller slug appeared on the top of her head. She went down the back of Katsuyu's body towards the ground to search for Sakura's friends. Sakura then turned her attention back over to Orochimaru, who seemed to be bickering with Manda.

"I was not summoned just to deal with one small girl was I?" The large snake asked; his eyes glaring.

Orochimaru just hissed. "You'll be summoned whenever I want you to be summoned and for whatever reason!"

Manda laughed loudly at his master. "Can't even deal with a young girl, you are losing your touch Orochimaru," Manda said.

"It seems we won't even need to fight Katsuyu," Sakura commented loud enough for the males to hear her.

"Aye," Katsuyu said with a small laugh. The two snakes hissed at the two before making a silent pledge.

Manda slithered towards Katsuyu with amazing speed. He soon wrapped his body around the poor slug, and squeezed her tightly. Katsuyu busted out into a bunch of smaller slug bodies that flew around Manda. Sakura smiled before disappearing into a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Without Kabuto or Orochimaru's knowledge she appeared behind the two. She drew her two katanas and placed them at the males' throats. Manda started laughing.

"Sly one she is," Manda said while chuckling. "I guess I know when I'm against an enemy I have to chance of beating."

The large snake soon disappeared. That allowed the three that were once on top of his head to fall towards the ground. Sakura smiled, and nodded towards Katsuyu.

"I want you to find the medics please," Sakura said. The smaller Katsuyus all nodded, and went speeding away into the cave.

"I found your friends Sakura-hime," Katsuyu stated as she appeared from behind some ruble. Naruto lay unconscious on her back, and Gaara walked behind her. Seeing Sakura, Gaara sped up until he was behind her. He set his chin atop of her shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura giggled lightly as Gaara's hands tickled her waist.

"Cough," Kabuto coughed hoping to get the two's attention. He did, but it was not what he wanted. Gaara's glare sent shivers down his spine, and he turned around to see that Orochimaru had already left.

"I would advise that you leave too," Gaara called out in his emotionless, cold voice. Kabuto glared, but then nodded. He disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Gaara let Sakura go, as she walked to Naruto. He had a deep cut on the side of his stomach that appeared to be poisoned. Sakura placed a healing hand on it, and asked Katsuyu to clean the poison from his system.

Katsuyu nodded, and Sakura turned back to Gaara. "The barrier is disappearing," Sakura commented nodding towards the sky. Gaara nodded.

"HEY GUYS!" Kankuro yelled as he spotted the group from above the now sky lighted cave. Kankuro waved dumbly until Temari walked over and boinked him on the head.

"Baka," she muttered.

The three Suna ninjas jumped down until they were next to Gaara, and Sakura.

"Hn," they heard from behind them. They turned around to see Sasuke carrying an embarrassed looking Kakashi.

"What happened Kakashi?" Sakura asked while walking up to him and Sasuke.

"Well you see... I ..uh.." Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"We ran into a bear on the other side of the cave," Sasuke muttered. "It was hibernating, but Kakashi thought it would be funny to wake the poor creature."

Kakashi's smile disappeared once he saw Sakura's face. "Oh no, there is no way in hell that I am healing you."

"Aw, Sakura! Please!" Kakashi started sounding like Naruto, Sakura just shook her head.

"Nope," she said while turning to Gaara. "We mise well try and find your medics huh?"

"Yeah," Gaara said with a sigh. He glanced at Kakashi then, towards Naruto. "Stupid bakas."


	11. Orochimaru again?

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

I'm sorry my dear readers, that it took so long for me to update this story. I swear that I have not had any free time, in a very long time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Now please enjoy :)

* * *

"Where do you think they are Gaara-sama?" Baki asked as they looked down the cave tunnels. Gaara currently had his eyes closed and was leaning against the cave wall arms crossed. They had been searching for the medics for about an hour now, and the group was getting irritated.

"Yeah! Where the hell are they?" Kankuro yelled asked. A rock hit Kankuro in the head, and he fell anime style to the ground.

"Just be quiet, Kankuro," Sakura muttered. She too had her eyes closed. She was sitting with her legs crossed hands resting on top of them. She looked completely calm, until she opened her eyes.

"Not good," Gaara said as he too opened his eyes.

"I knew there was a good reason for why Katsuyu didn't come back," Sakura said as she stood. "Everyone, fighting stances!"

In an instant the group was surrounded by seven large snakes. They were all purple, and all glaring at Sakura.

"It seems Orochimaru has already recovered," Temari noted. Her fan was poised perfectly on her back while she was glaring at one of the snakes that was eying Naruto hungrily.

"Where are the damn medics?!" Sasuke yelled to the snakes. The snakes all seemed to snicker at the same time, and Sasuke fell to the ground holding his neck.

A yell of pain caused Sakura to turn around and see Sasuke holding his neck. It was glowing a bright red, and looked to be spinning. Sakura looked next towards Kakashi who seemed to be trying to do some hand signs.

Sakura recognized the hand signs immediately, and started doing them as well. The two shinobis placed their hands atop of Sasuke's head, and he fell unconscious.

"It seems Orochimaru still has some use for Sasuke," Sakura said. She was currently healing Kakashi. "Kakashi, I want you to take him and Naruto out of here. They will only be a hindrance right now."

Kakashi nodded his head once Sakura had finished healing him. Kakashi glanced at Sakura before giving her a tight hug. "You really are strong," he muttered before grabbing the two boys and leaving the cave.

Sakura sat there and blinked. Then she blinked again. "Wha-"

Sakura was cut off as one of the snakes came to attack her. Sand blocked it, and encased all of the snakes; they were crushed instantly.

"We know where they are, we should get moving," Gaara commented as he lead the way. Sakura nodded, and was followed by Baki, Temari, and then Kankuro.

The five quickly started sprinting down the dark caves until they reached a form of light. Sakura looked ahead to see a roof in the cave. Taking a closer look she found several people locked in cages.

"What should we do?" She asked Gaara. Gaara shrugged.

"It's probably a trap to lour you out there," Gaara said. Sakura scoffed lightly, until she heard a recognizable voice.

"STOP! LET MY GRADSON GO!" An older woman's voice could be heard. The group couldn't see the person, but knew who it was. A scream was heard a second afterward.

Sakura sprinted out into the room without hesitation. She found a bleeding Chiyo locked in her cell, and a crazed looking Kabuto glaring at her; a bloody kunai in his hand.

"Leave her alone." Sakura said darkly.

Kabuto turned toward Sakura with an evil smile. "Nice to see you again so soon Sakura-Chan."

Sakura glared harder, and looked around. "Where is Kenshin?" Sakura asked.

A dark laugh was heard from one of the tunnel ways, and an even crazier looking Orochimaru walked out from it. He was dragging behind him poor little Kenshin by a rope around his hands.

"He's right here Ssssssakura-Chan," Orochimaru spoke evilly. He picked Kenshin up and patted him on the head like a dog; Kenshin looked deathly afraid.

Sakura took a step forward, but stopped when Orochimaru yanked Kenshin's rope a little tighter; he gave a small whimper.

"I wouldn't do that Sakura-Chan," Kabuto said while coming up from behind her. He placed his hand on top of Sakura's cheek. "We wouldn't want the little guy hurt now would we?"

A loud and possessive growl was heard from the other side of the cave, and Kabuto shuddered. A very angry looking Gaara appeared in front of Sakura. He grabbed Kabuto's hand and crushed it in a matter of seconds. Kabuto screamed, and quickly walked to Orochimaru.

"So we'll have a trade then?" Sakura asked. Orochimaru looked at her before grinning.

"Yes, of course," Orochimaru said. "You for the kid."

Sakura nodded and stepped forward, Gaara put a protective hand in her way. She looked at Gaara, but seeing the mischievous glint he had in his eyes, Sakura stood back.

Orochimaru's grin turned into a frown, and he was about to say something until a strong gust of wind flew through the cave room.

Orochimaru let go of Kenshin's rope for just an instant, and found Kenshin safely in Sakura's arms. He glared at the two.

"You won't be dealing with those two," a very pissed off Kankuro said from behind them.

"You'll be dealing with us," Temari joined in. Baki just stood in front of the siblings looking very intimidating.

Kabuto took a few steps back before turning around, and running straight into a wall. A wall of sand. Gaara wrapped his sand around Kabuto while glaring daggers at him. He looked over to Sakura who gave him a nod, and he clenched his fist. Kabuto was no more.

Gaara then turned his attention to Orochimaru. Orochimaru just stood still, he was looking at Gaara in a weird way, but then stopped abruptly. He disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Temari, Kankuro, and Baki took this time to break down all of the cage cells, and had begun escorting the medics out of the cave.

Sakura had walked up to Chiyo's cell, and opened it with Kenshin. Chiyo was lying on the cell floor, breathing heavily. She coughed suddenly, and then looked up to the two.

Kenshin ran to his grandmother, and squeezed her tightly. Chiyo just smiled weakly while looking at Sakura.

Sakura put a hand on Chiyo's bleeding stomach, and grimaced. "Kabuto stabbed you with a poisoned kunai... I don't think I have enough time to save you," Sakura spoke softly.

"I know," Chiyo said. "Just promise me you will protect Kenshin, Sakura."

Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically while a wet tear strolled down her cheek. "I promise I'll protect him," Sakura said while grabbing Kenshin. He had fallen asleep right when he had reached his grandmother's arms. Sakura smiled sadly.

Chiyo gave one last smile before she died.


	12. Sleep

You guys said you wanted some Gaara and Sakura fluff, so here it is! Please ENJOY! I think this chapter is so cute!! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Baki left the cave; Kenshin safely in Sakura's grasp. Some of Gaara's Suna nin had come to take the medics safely back to Suna a little while before, and the group of six was just starting to head back to Suna.

"What are we going to do with him? We aren't going to keep him are we?" Kankuro asked. "Is he even house trained?"

Sakura gave a glare, but it was Gaara who hit him in the back of the head. "He isn't an animal," Gaara muttered under his breath.

"Well then what are we going to do with him?" Kankuro asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Gaara-kun," Sakura said while looking at Gaara with pleading eyes. Gaara turned away and nodded his head.

"We have enough room for him at our house," Gaara said while walking over to Sakura's side. He rested a hand on her shoulder, and looked at the shaggy brown haired boy. Sakura leaned into the taller red haired Kazekage, and sighed.

"Um, we'll take Kenshin home," Temari said while walking up to the two. Sakura looked tired, and the rest of the group wanted to get back to Suna as quick as possible.

"I'll stay back, and walk with Sakura," Gaara said once Kenshin had been placed safely in Temari's arms. The three nin began running back to Suna, but Kankuro turned around to give Gaara one more suggestive eyebrow raise.

"SAFE SEX MAN!" Kankuro yelled as he turned back around. It was just in time too, because he ran face first into a tree. Sakura started giggling. Gaara had a cute red tint to his cheeks.

"Are you feeling okay Sakura?" Gaara asked as they slowly began their walk back to Suna; they just left Kankuro knocked out under the tree.

"Of course I am, Gaara-kun," Sakura replied with a yawn. "I'm just a little tired."

Upon hearing that, Gaara scooped Sakura up into his arms, and carried her bridal style. It was Sakuras turn to have a cute red tint to her cheeks.

"I can walk Gaara-kun," Sakura said.

Gaara shook his head and went back to walking. "You're too tired to walk; I'll just carry you," Gaara said while never looking her in the eyes.

"But Gaara," Sakura whined. "I can walk."

Gaara didn't say anything, but he didn't let her down either. Sakura just sighed, and then rested her head against his chest. Fighting to keep her eyes open she ended up losing because her eyes closed on her and she fell asleep.

Looking down at his pink haired blossom, Gaara smiled to himself. He disappeared into a whirl of sand, and found himself back at the house. He was surprised to see it empty.

"I guess we could have done that the whole time, huh, Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked sleepily as she raised her head from his chest. Gaara laughed lightly at how cute she looked.

Her eyes were half closed, and she had a very cute dribble of drool going down her chin. She rubbed her eyes with her fists, and yawned loudly. "I'm still tired Gaara-kun," Sakura said.

Gaara just watched the pink haired girl go back to sleep while he lightly played with her hair. He began walking up the stairs to the bedrooms when he heard the front door open. He turned around just in time to see Temari storm in with a still sleeping Kenshin in her grasp, and a very calm and collected Baki behind.

"How could that stupid damn brother of mind get himself lost!?!?" Temari yelled. "He was right behind us. Gaara is going to kill us for losing Kankuro... again."

Baki sighed and sat on the couch. "Gaara knows where Kankuro is," Baki stated. "It's fine, just put Kenshin to bed, and get some sleep."

Temari nodded her head, and began the walk upstairs. She grunted when she ran into a wall, and almost fell down the stairs.

"You should watch where you're going Temari," Gaara stated while he continued his way up the stairs. Temari blinked once, and then glared at her younger brother.

"HOW DID YOU BEAT US HOME!?" Temari demanded. Gaara just sighed and disappeared into a whirl of sand.

"THAT'S CHEATING GAARA! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!" Temari yelled from the outside of his door. Gaara just sighed, and set Sakura down on his bed. He brought the covers up around her small form, and brushed back a piece of hair that was in her face.

He smiled lightly when she grabbed his hand, and brought it to her lips. Gaara kissed the top of her forehead, and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway to one of the guest rooms to see Temari put Kenshin in a sky blue room. His smile was still on his face as he walked down the stairs into the living room.

"She is something Gaara," Baki said while he still rested on the couch. Gaara nodded over to his former sensei, and took a seat in a lazy boy across from him.

"I assume you mean Sakura," Gaara said while leaning back in his chair.

"Yes," Baki stated. "She showed great promise fighting Orochimaru, and she is an excellent Medic-nin. Maybe you should talk to Tsunade-sama about allowing Sakura-san to stay here permanently."

"I'll talk to Sakura about it, but it is ultimately her decision," Gaara said. "I can't force her to stay in Suna if she doesn't want to be here."

"You never know," Baki said. "She did promise to take care of Kenshin. I'm not sure if she'd leave or not."

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Gaara asked.

Baki nodded while standing. "Yes, that is all, Kazekage-sama." With a swift bow, Baki left the house.

Gaara sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "She'll want to stay Gaara," Temari's voice rang from the bottom of the stairs. "I think she really does like you."

"Thanks Temari," Gaara said under his breath. "I'll talk to her tomorrow morning."

"Where is Kankuro by the way Gaara?" Temari asked while walking towards the kitchen.

Gaara got a sly smirk on his face, and stood from his seat. "He should be here by tomorrow morning," Gaara called while he walked to his room.

Temari just sighed, and walked into the kitchen to get some more of her _precious _ice cream.

Gaara continued to his walk to his room, and opened the door. He saw Sakura sleeping peacefully in his bed, and he leaned against the door frame. He saw Sakura stir lightly, and was surprised to see her eyes open.

"Sleep with me tonight Gaara-kun," Sakura said; her eyes fighting to stay open. "Please."

Gaara didn't say anything, but walked over to his bed, and layed down next to Sakura. Sakura rested her head on Gaara's chest while she closed her eyes. "Thanks Gaara-kun," Sakura muttered before she fell asleep again.

Gaara smiled while he brushed the hair from her face. He soon began fighting to keep his eyes open. The calming feeling Sakura was giving him gave him an odd sensation. He was almost _tired. _Gaara Sabaku; the Gaara Sabaku; Kazekage of Suna was _tired. _

He fought to keep his eyes open a few moments longer, but soon lost. For the first time ever, Gaara fell asleep.


	13. Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

Gaara woke up with a start. He was sweating perfusely, and breathing deeply. His eyes shot all around the room, and he sighed deeply once he realized everything was okay. Looking to his left, he saw his angel.

Sakura had not been disturbed by Gaara's awakening, and was still sleeping peacefully. She had a calm smile on her face, and Gaara couldn't help but smile. He stood up, and walked toward the window. Opening it, he realized it was noon.

"Shit," Gaara cursed as he raced to his closet. He was blindly throwing clothes everywhere before he heard a light knock on his door. After putting a shirt on, he walked to the door, and opened it to find Temari.

"I thought it would be best to let you rest; you seemed so peaceful," Temari said. "Baki is looking things over at the tower. I'm watching Kenshin so you and Sakura can have a day off."

With that Temari shut the door, and Gaara removed his shirt. He sighed, but then walked slowly back to bed, and layed down.

"What's wrong Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked as she placed her small arm across Gaara's chest. "Don't you like sleeping in?"

Gaara turned his head so he was able to see the emerald eyes he loved so much. "That's the problem; I've never really slept before this..." Gaara said.

Sakura got up, and now was resting on her knees. "Really? Then why did you sleep last night?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno," Gaara said while pulling Sakura into a hug. "I guess you calm me."

Sakura rested her head a top of Gaara's chest. "I think you calm me too," Sakura said while snuggling in closer to the crimson haired kazekage.

They continued cuddling for about another five minutes, until Gaara sighed. "I have to ask you something Sakura," Gaara stated.

He stood up, and began pacing back and forth across the bedroom. "What is it Gaara?" Sakura asked. Gaara seemed so nervous. "What's wrong?"

Gaara stopped his pacing and stared Sakura straight in the eyes. "Will you stay in Suna... or.. do you want to go back to Kohona?" Gaara asked in a very small voice.

Sakura's mouth dropped. "You really thought I would want to leave you?" Sakura asked.

Gaara looked unsure. "I don't want to force you to stay here because of me," Gaara said.

"Gaara-kun," Sakura said as she stood. She laced her arms around Gaara's middle, and hugged him tightly. "I'll never leave as long as you want me here."

Gaara returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her middle. He bent his head down to gently kiss the tip of Sakura's nose. "Good, because I never want you to leave."

Gaara bent his head down again, and his lips were an inch away from Sakura's when his door slammed open.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LEAVE ME IN THE FOREST LIKE THAT!?" asked/screamed an enraged Kankuro. He was wearing his normal black outfit, but it had cuts all over it, and he had several bleeding scratches. "I WOKE UP LAST NIGHT AND I GOT LOST AND THESE BUSHES KEPT ATTACKING ME AND-"

Sakura walked up to Kankuro; hand glowing green. She placed it on Kankuro's chest, and in several minutes all of Kankuro's scratches were gone. "There, now you're all better," Sakura said as she shoved him out the door. She closed the door, and locked it. She turned back to Gaara and asked, "Now where were we?"

Sakura leaped into Gaara's arms, and kissed him passionately. After a few moments the two broke apart, and stared into each others eyes. "I really do love you Gaara," Sakura said.

"I really do love you too, Sakura," Gaara said as he kissed her again.

This was only the beginning of their loving relationship, but it is the end of this story.

* * *

Sorry guys. If you want me to make a sequel, I left it open so I could. I mean, Orochimaru is still alive, and Gaara and Sakura's relationship only really just began. Review, and let me know what you think. Sorry this was sucha short ending chapter. Thank you for all my wonderful reviewers. This story is dedicated to you. :)


End file.
